dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Jun
Warning: Contains blood and gore, body horror, mutilation, necrophilia, mental health, dementia and suicidal themes. Read at your own risk. 'Sun Jun '(219 - 262) is the daughter of Sun Deng. She plays a major role in the succession wars and is also the cousin of Sun Chen. She is infamously known as the sole perpetrator of the Massacre of Shouchun, also known as Zhuge Dan's Rebeliion. She is one of the main protagonists in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and is, technically, the main antagonist of her own story. She is also the main protagonist of Flesh and Blood. Her adopted name is Julia Vermillion. Description * "A woman that has a dark and disturbing mindset." Appearance Sun Jun's overall color scheme is the same as her mother, Sun Deng, and her mother's mentor, Zhou Tai. Personality Despite being a hard working and skilled individual, she is nothing more but a kid in a woman's body. Jun is constantly overprotective of her mother, Sun Deng, treating her like she's the only thing holding her sanity together, which led to her developing feelings for her mother. She loves her mother greatly, to the point of love, desperation and obsession, wanting to make sure no one takes her mother away. Ranging from being overprotective to borderline psychotic with a hint of love, no one even DARED to mess with Deng due to her daughter. Zhuge Ke learned the hard way when he thought it was a wise idea to mock her. To the point where it got worse when the recordings reveal that Jun kept her mother's rotting corpse until her death. Before she died, Deng points out that she treated her way too much as to why she acts all lovey dovey at her when she's around. Ironically, Deng is completely unaware that Jun is, literally, her own worst nightmare. As a result of this, she can sometimes act moody or bitter if she's separated from her mother for a certain amount of time. That all changed when her mother was killed by Luban. It left an lot of emotional trauma for her to witness, considering that Deng was the only thing that she cared the most. Aside from animals. As a result of the trauma that she suffered, as well as her overwhelming grief, Jun became a grieving, psychotic manchild that desperately wants her mother back. This later became the creation of Dark Jun, a manifestation of her anger, rage, obsession and sorrow. Yueying points out that Dark Jun was possible because of Jun's own personal issues and her refusal to move on from the 5 stages of grief. Her mother's death did a lot on her mental health as well as her sanity. This played into big effect during Flesh and Blood, where she was so overwhelmed by her own paranoia along with her own grief that it severely affected her mental state, having been trapped in her own paradise (Her paradise being her and her mother). Story In the story, she first appears, looking at Sun Deng with worry and concern as the latter woke up from her nap on a tree. She normally has a minor role until her own DLC story. Her only prominent role in the story is when she, along with Shi Kuan, personally planned to kill Zhuge Ke due to his arrogance, incompetence and his harsh comments about her mother. The story ending has Jun holding her mother's corpse. Her soft cries being heard throughout the land. Grieving Insanity The Massacre of Shouchun/Zhuge Dan's Rebellion Consumed by her own grief, she starts to resent Luban for her mother's death. When Sun Chen arrives at Shouchun, along with Lu Kang, he finds a grieving and insane Jun, who is covered in a mix of blood and tears. Chen then asked her what happened. unaware of the carnage happening inside. With a deranged grin, Jun then cuts open an archer being held at by a guard, digging out his innards and showing them to the surviving officers of Zhuge Dan and Wen Qin. Chen is forced to fight his own cousin in order to snap her out of it. Corrupt Wrath (TO BE ADDED) Flesh and Blood Sometime after the events of Death Having lost everything that she loved (Deng killed and Chen executed for his crimes), Jun commits suicide by silting her own throat. Lying in a pool of blood, Jun looks at the sky before succumbing to her own wounds... a smile planted on her face. Jun's Insanity Mama passed away, i can't believe she's gone.....it's all LUBAN'S FAULT,I WILL SKEWER HER ON MAMA'S SWORD......oh mama,what will i do? i'm so lost........i'm alone.......i can't turn to mao because he's busy as is with Xiapi,and anyone else wouldn't help me anyway after what the BITCH said......i want her to die......by my own hand if i could The Bitch Is Dead,Luban was found dead in her own little home,missing her hands and her head crudely removed from her shoulders.....whoever did it,i thank them with all my heart......mama,i wish you were here to see this.....That BASTARD Hao declared war on xiapi,it's been a month ever since i saw him,he's probably dead.....good riddance Jun,Put the Sword Down. Mama Tells me You've Been A Bad Person......I Don't want to fight you. Who Says We'll Fight? YOU'LL DIE Mama..... wait.... that girl.... she doesn't act like you.... why is she impersonating you, mama.....? Please... don't kill me.... I swear..... I'm not- No.... you are a fake..... you're not mama... For the last time, I'm NOT your-AAAAAHHH! Hehe..... so much blood..... you're tainted... like LUBAN...... Hehe.... Haha.... HAHAHAHAHA! Twinkle.... twinkle... little star... how I wonder.... where you are.... up above the world so high.... like a diamond in the sky..... Hehe..... hehe.... mama.... Jun? What are you doing? Oh... Chen.... I just..... Jun..... what's that smell? Hehe..... mama... she's alive.... hehe... Did you just dig out her corpse?! Why?! ...... make us whole.... Chen.... I TRUSTED YOU! BUT YOU KILLED MAMA! Jun,WHY would i kill Deng? Jun.........why are you looking at me like that? Hehehe.... hahaha.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll kill you.......i'll kill you.......I'LL KILL YOU,YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOR! JUN STOP! Chen.....! Not you too.....! Oh god.... Not Chen..... why Chen....? First mama and now Chen....?! Was I BORN TO SUFFER?! No... I wasn't.... because... Mao....Mao...... hehe..... hehehehehe...... Of course.... both of their deaths..... were caused by HIM...... I was a fool..... Mao was the traitor the whole time...... hehe..... hehe.... I vow.... to kill Mao and ease my own suffering..... Mama.....i see you......you're there,why are you so far away? do you hate me? for what i've done?......i'm a monster aren't i? a vicious monster....i murdered CHILDREN,without regrets.....i see why you'd hate me.....but i miss you,so much,so very much......i wish you were never taken from me, Mao would never have had a reason to leave,we could've been like old times.......i want to see you again,to hug you and never let go mama......please mama,come back to me,please! Mama...... I wish you were here right now..... six months...... six months since you were taken from me....I kept your body safe....... I don't want anyone to harm you..... ever.......even though you are now a decomposing corpse....aside from your sword, it's the only thing I have of you left... Mama.... I love you... I tried everything to bring you back.... but it didn't work.... I miss you so much....I can't......... I can't move on without you..... I need you....... where are you, mama?..... Mama, It's been a year ever since you left me.....i can't believe it's been that long........i can't believe it.......i feel so alone.....Mao and Lingqi came to visit me, Mao said he'd let me stay in Xia Pi until i get better,i said i didn't want to concern him with my issues........what should i do mama? i miss you so much...............i wish i died with you,so that we'd be together without worry,but that would leave Mao down here alone.........i think i can be selfish a little bit if it means being with you mama Final Recording: Mama.....! Please! I need you! Your body was burnt to ashes....! I tried to tell them to give it back, but it didn't work! Now I have nothing! I have nothing! Mao's gone! Chen's gone! and now YOU are gone! I can't take care of this anymore! I LOVE YOU! MAMA! WHY DID YOU DIE?! PLEASE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE IN THE COLD WORLD! MAMA! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! I can't do this anymore....I lost everything..... The fourteen recordings were part Relationships Dynasty Warriors * Sun Deng - * Sun Chen - In spite of his arrogance, Jun has a soft spot for Chen * Sun Luban - She DESPISES her for destroying her life (Killing her mother and so on) Voice Actors * Akari Uehara - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5 (Japanese) * Jen Brown - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English) * Cherami Leigh - Episode 2 onwards (English) Moveset Even though she has the same weapon as Ma Chao and Wen Yang, her charge attacks are different. Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (Spear) * Triangle:A Straight jab * Square. Triangle: An upward one-handed slash. * Square, Square, Triangle: Slices forwards while reversing with the blunt end rapidly, and ends with a spin with the spear that stuns. * Square, Square, Square, Triangle:Does a 360 spin, knocking down enemies. * Square, Square. Square, Square, Triangle: Slams her spear down on the ground, the impact sending the enemy flying into the air for a juggle * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Spins her spear around,emitting a blood red shockwave, works as a crowd clearer * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Strikes to the left while simultaneously crossing the right foot between the left. The user crosses their legs back to normal while striking to the right, then swings directly from left to right before launching a frontal hit. * Circle: Does a series of upward slashes, twirling left and right. This is akin to the unused musou attack from the old games. * EX 1 - Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: With a maniacal grin, she * EX 2 - Square, Triangle, Triangle: Summons a blood red spike. * Musou Attack 1 - Get away!: Puts her spear to her chest while looking around, in a panicked look. She then does a forward stab, sending out a blood red cyclone. * Musou Attack 2 - Insanity: While a crazed look on her face, she * Aerial Musou - Whirlwind of Misery: Spins her spear, sending out a blood red whirlwind. * Ultimate Musou - Is the same as before, only that it ends with her throwing her spear like a javelin at the target. While the target tries to pull out the spear, she tackles the target down to the ground. She then proceeds to beat the everloving crap out of the target before she rips a part of the target's throat out, ending with a maniacal grin. Episode 2 (Emei Piercers) * Triangle * Square, Triangle: * Square, Square, Triangle: * Square, Square, Square, Triangle * Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: * EX 1 - Square, Triangle, Triangle: * EX 2 - Square, Square, Triangle Triangle: Outfits * Default * Informal * Yandere Schoolgirl * Japanese Warrior * Lelouch (Episode 1 Collaboration) * Neopolitan (Episode 1 Collaboration) * ? * ? * Claire Redfield (Dimensional Heroes) * Vatista (Dimensional Heroes) * Carver Hawke (Dimensional Heroes) * Kilik (Dimensional Heroes) * Rise Kujikawa (Dimensional Heroes) * Yukina Himeragi (Dimensional Heroes) * Maya (Dimensional Heroes) * Hilda (Dimensional Heroes, Nintendo Switch Exclusive) Quotes * "Please! All I want is to see Mama again! I'm begging you! Let me see her! That's all I wanted! Chen, please! I want to hug her and never let go-Chen!" - Jun in a grieving mood upon being grabbed by Chen during her mother's funeral Trivia * Sun Jun has some similarities to Miori Sahara from Ceres Celestial Legend, Angela Orosco and Cheryl Mason from Silent Hill, the latter from Shattered Memories, Torque, the main character of The Suffering series and Jason Brody from Far Cry 3. What's interesting is that all five of them were inspirations for Sun Jun, at least according to the writer. However, she may also be inspired by Nao Yasumori from Shiki. * Jun uses the Spear, usually used by Ma Chao, but instead, she has a different set of animations * The fourteen recordings that Jun did were unfortunately cut from the fanfic as it was too dark, even by the writer's standards. However, the writer had stated that the fourteen recordings were part of Jun's insanity, which would later be a main plot point in Grieving insanity. * Her theme can be considered as a version of BTS' Singularity. * According to the writer, he stated that Jun was made due to a lingering question he had while doing the first draft. It eventually came to a reality after he got used to writing her. * Her 2nd DLC outfit is based off the Zealot suit from Dead Space 2. * Sun Jun and Carolina can be considered similar. Both are daughters, both are voiced by the same voice actor and both have suffered from family issues. In a case of irony, she's compared to Seiros from Fire Emblem Three Houses though it's two separate cases (Seiros is obsessed with her mother to the point of being petty and misanthropic while Jun loves her mother to the point where she is, literally, Deng's worse nightmare) * In the Behind the Scenes video for Sun Jun, Jen Brown was chosen as Jun because the writer wanted to give her a role she would love to voice, in a similar fashion to Sun Deng, who's voiced by Barbara Dunkleman. Jen Brown stated that Jun is basically an emotional, mentally unstable version of Carolina.